Not Just A Spade
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: In which Fred explains himself to Alicia, or the one where there are always reasons behind any action.


"So…Angelina, huh? What did you do that for?"

The redhead twisted his head, only to find himself face to face with Alicia. "I think you might have me mistaken for dear old Forge. I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you mean," he said virtuously.

Alicia scoffed, unceremoniously taking the empty seat beside him. "Please," she said, punching him on the arm, "The two of you stopped being able to fool Angelina and me our second year. You'll are really not as identical as most people think you are."

He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You know, including our mother, you might just be the first person alive to ever say that about us. I'm not sure I believe you – _why_ should I believe you, anyways," he asked suddenly. "As much as we wanted to, our dear mother wouldn't let us buy matching dress robes, and by the time we owl-ordered some better looking ones, they were pretty much sold out of duplicates thanks to this little do. So I'm sure you identified us by our robes, not by some magical ability to tell which one of us is who."

Alicia reached out to pat his head. "You just go on believing that if it helps you sleep at night," she said. "But you still haven't answered my question – _Angelina_?"

"I have no clue what you mean by that."

"Whether or not you believe me when I say that we can tell you and your equally idiotic twin apart, even you have to admit that I've known you for long enough to know when you're lying. And let's just say that there's nothing that's coming out of you mouth at the moment that I'd feel comfortable swearing about if the Wizengmont ever asks me about this conversation."

She continued to stare back at him, implacable, even as he looked at her steadily. "You're not going to leave me alone about this, are you?" he asked, blinking first.

"You've known me for five years, Fred – why don't you tell me what I am and am not going to do."

Instead of replying, he simply nodded at the dance floor – the same dance floor where about person who looked suspiciously like him was dancing rather _energetically_ with a pretty, dark-skinned girl.

"I doubt you're clueless about it all."

"Please," she said. "I'm her best friend. If you hadn't been standing there when it all happened, I would have known before he had the time to reach you."

"You keep on hoping Spinnet," he said, smirking. "Did you know? We know what the other is thinking, _always_."

"Is that the newest thing you're telling the firsties or then? Or just your newest product?" she asked, snarking back at him.

"It's only Merlin's honest truth, sweetheart."

She started daggers at his last word, but he was completely unmoved "Did you know," she began conversationally, Fred still grinning at her, "That your sister has been teaching me some interesting spells? I'm sure you could imagine just what would happen if my wand were to… _slip_ , the next time you called me that."

"Alright, alright," he yelped, holding his hands up in surrender. "Geez, it's like you have no sense of humour at all."

"Having to deal with the atrocious one that you and your brother own for the best part of five years will do that to a person, you know. But your idiotic stunts aren't what we're talking about here – it's that moron of a brother of yours and my best friend."

"Yeah, well – you may know Angelina, but I know George better than anyone else. And regardless of what may be happening between them, there's not a chance in hell that he would actually have asked her to this. So I sacrificed poor old me and asked her instead – at least this way no one thinks twice when they seen Angelina Johnson dancing with one of the Weasley twins."

"And you expect me to believe you did all of this out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Oh, no, not at all." And here Fred truly smirked, standing up. "When I promised to do this for him, George was well aware of the deal he was making – I might be spending time with my date at the moment, but George. Well, as far as the school – and the girls – is concerned George's a free man tonight. And really, there's no one better to comfort them over the pain of losing me, one of the most eligible bachelors in our year, than, well, _me_. Nice talk, Spinnet, but as you can imagine, I have places to be."

Alicia started at his retreating figure, shaking her head for a moment before she snapped out of her reverie, standing up and moving away from the chairs herself. She had a date to find too – at least Lee wouldn't be easy to miss in the croud of students.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out C:**

 **For the Hunger Games: Fanfic Style Competition II, using the dialogue, character, pairing, setting and genre.**


End file.
